Crossing Lines
by DarkJediJade
Summary: A tentative alliance between the Jedi and Sith assassin is struck. Throw in a smuggler and a lot of explosives and chaos is bound to ensue. OC based challenge fic.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This fic is being written as a bit of a challenge, and somewhat sprung out of a TOR based RPG. Pretty much all OCs, mine and others who have been so generous as to let me borrow them. I was challenged to write an OC based fic, outside my usual era, but that still fit within the Star Wars canon and was plausible. I understand OC based fics aren't too popular so I'm not expecting a lot of feedback on this one, but I'd love crits and reviews. :) Also feel free to drop me a line if you have a character you don't mind me playing with._

_For clairity since it seems there is confusion on this point the Jade in this story is NOT Mara Jade. Her first name is Jade. Her full name is Jade La'Riek. She is a Sith, and yes, this takes place WAAAY before Palpatine.  
_

Deep within the walls of the usually peaceful Jedi Temple an argument rang out. "Master, I don't think this is a good idea." Daarik pressed. "Letting those two work together? She's a Sith assassin! Since when do Jedi work with Sith- or smugglers for that matter ?" he asked.

"Have you heard the phrase, keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" Jedi Master Alcylon answered. "This Jade is a loose canon… it would be best if we kept her aimed away from us. She has no loyalties to anyone… and she is rather… unstable."

"Unstable?" Daarik exclaimed "Master, she blew up a cantina. No explanation, no apologies. She is madder then a mynock!" Master Alcylon shrugged.

"True, which is why it's important we know her movements. That is why I have assigned Daan to work with her and keep an eye on her." he said with an air of finality.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this…" Daarik sighed.

"Bring them in Daarik." Master Alcylon said. Daarik signed and opened the doors. Standing beside the blue twi'lek smuggler they had hired at the recommendation of her half-sister within the Order, was a slight girl, dressed in a form fitting black leather outfit accented with bright green stood. Her hair was a jet black tipped in a shockingly vibrant green and her eyes were an unnatural glowing green like the blade of a lightsaber. Hanging from her utility belt were a wide assortment of weapons, including a lightsaber on each hip, blasters, and several thermal detonators… and that was just what he could see. He knew assassins always kept concealed weapons. Oh Force what were they getting into. Master Alcylon motioned them forward, welcoming them to the Temple. "Greetings Daan… and to you Jade. Do you have a last name to go with that?" he asked. Jade shrugged.

"Don't know. Don't care. I just want to blow shit up. I was told you needed an explosives expert." she answered.

"Ah well, yes we do." Master Alcylon answered a bit taken a back.

"Just tell me where and how big. I don't like Jedi." Jade told him curtly.

"Don't you wish to discuss payment? Or learn about your target?" Master Alcylon asked her. Jade shrugged.

"Jedi are supposed to be fair, so I trust that applies to payment. As to my target- I don't care who or what I'm blowing up. I just want to make it go boom." she said tersely.

"Ah, very well then. Here is the site." Master Alcylon said handing her a map. "Daan will accompany you to assist and notify us when the job is complete."

"You don't trust me then?" Jade asked twitching slightly, rolling a thermal detonator between her hands. Master Alcylon hastened to calm her.

"It's nothing personal. We don't deal with Sith generally, so the Council had requested we send one of our own with you… or as close as we could get anyways" he explained. Jade slipped the detonator back into the holster on her belt and shrugged.

"Whatevs… lets just get on with it." she said, grabbing the map and striding towards her ship. Once she was out of earshot Master Alcylon spoke.

"Well, she's rather.. abrasive isn't she?" he grumbled. "Still we requested the best and she is certainly… passionate about her work."

"She's insane Master." Daarik answered. "Quite frankly I would not be surprised if she decides to blow up the Temple when she comes to collect payment."

"Perhaps you are right" Master Alcylon sighed, "But none the less, she is what we need."

"I hope you're right Master." Daarik sighed.

"As do I." Master Alcylon agreed. "As do I."

"That's not especially reassuring Master." Daarik said, raising a brow at his Master. "The Council isn't backing us on this are they?" he asked.

"Not in their entirety… but many agree it needs to be done. I was the only one willing to meet with our Sith friend however. The rest won't go near her." Master Alcylon answered, staring at the Sith assassins ship as she left. "All we can do is wait and see now… and pray."

"We are definitely going to need to pray where that girl is involved." Daarik said sighing deeply. He hoped against hope they were not in over their heads.

* * *

As the ship left the atmosphere Jade punched in the co-ordinates for their destination- Nal Hutta. The Jedi felt some of the Sith within the area were gaining too much power and wanted their weapons cache destroyed. Simple enough. Weapons caches always made such lovely explosions too. Jade had no qualms blowing up her own. After all, they had thrown her to the nexu long ago. Her loyalty was to herself and herself only. Once she was satisfied everything was in working order and made the jump she turned to the twi'lek next to her. "So, I guess we're stuck with each other. Kriffing Jedi." she grumbled.

"I'll second that." Daan said. Jade raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not a fan of them either?" she asked sharply.

"Nope. Far as I'm concerned the Jedi can all kriff themselves." Daan replied. Leaning back in the pilots chair Jade considered that.

"Huh, then why did they hire you for this? You have the Force… I assumed you were one of them." she asked. Daan shrugged.

"My half-sister is a Jedi in the Order. I never trained myself. I find them all to…"

"Stuffy? Moronic? Brain-dead?" Jade suggested, and Daan laughed.

"All of the above!" she said. Jade smirked. Perhaps this would not be such a bad trip after all. Standing and stretching Jade waved a hand towards the door leading out of the cockpit.

"Shall I give you the grand tour then?" she asked. Daan gave a noncommittal shrug.

"May as well. We've got some time to kill." As they made their way towards the aft of the ship, Jade pointed out various rooms along the way.

"That's my quarters… co-pilots are through there… dining area is in here… amusement and living quarters are here." Jade said as they stepped into an open room, filled with a large holo projector, assorted holos, and a gaming table of some sort. Continuing their trip to the aft section, Jade motioned to a door. "And that's the cargo hold." Considering the size of the ship, Daan realized it was a very large cargo hold and curiosity got the best of her.

"What's in the hold?" she asked. Jade shrugged, and hit the panel for the door.

"See for yourself." she said. Daan stepped into the hold and was stunned. The hold was filled with cases of alcohol. Potent Corellian whiskey to be exact. The hold was stacked floor to ceiling with them. She'd been told the Sith was eccentric… but this seemed a bit much.

"What's with all the Whyrens? The entire hold is filled with it! You don't have a shipping manifest, so I know you aren't selling it… You a heavy drinker or something?" Daan asked. Jade looked at her and shrugged casually.

"Sometimes, but it is also wonderful for making fire bombs to blow stuff up." she said as though explaining to a small child. Wasn't it obvious what the purpose was? Beside her the blue twi'lek's leku's were twitching anxiously. "Seriously, what else would I do with that much Whyrens?" she asked. Daan considered that.

"Most sane people would get permits and sell it at profit." Daan answered, her leku still twitching agitatedly. What in the nine Corellian hells had she signed on for?

"I'm not sane." Jade answered plainly. No, she was definitely not Daan thought. As she considered the fact she was not being paid near enough to baby sit an insane Sith, she suddenly realized Jade was no longer standing beside her. Kriff where had that girl slipped off to? She knew they were on a ship, and there was only so far she could go, but she would not put it past the crazy Sith to stick explosives in her room or something. Just as she was beginning to really worry, Jade reappeared with a couple bottles of Whyrens in her hands.

"Drink?" she asked, striding towards the entertainment area. Following her and scolding herself for being so paranoid, Daan grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask." she said.

* * *

Having downed a substantial amount of alcohol the pair began to relax. After the first glass or two they had started various drinking games. By the second bottle they had dispensed with glasses all together, having broken several already and decided it was not worth the effort to cross the cabin for more glasses. They stood side by side, leaning against the bulkhead, each taking swigs from the remaining bottle. Slurring and staggering slightly Daan poked Jade in the arm. "Sooooo… how comes you wanna blow stuff up?" she asked.

"It's fun… I like when things go boom… and fire… fire is pretty." Jade answered as reasonably as she could, though she couldn't help herself from giggling as she spoke.

"What's so funny?" Daan grumbled.

"I dunno… I forget… uh, something about fire I think?" Jade slurred.

"What were we talking about again?" Daan asked.

"I like fire." Jade said, leaning against Daan. She tilted her head towards the twi'lek and seemed about to kiss her when Jade tilted her head to the side at the last second and whispered in Daan's ear "Boom" and started giggling again. Daan wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved. Taking in the manically giggling human beside her, she decided on relieved for the moment. As Jade continued to giggle she slid down the bulkhead she'd been leaning against to keep herself upright and sat on the floor cackling, having decided it was too much effort to stay standing. Sliding down beside the mad Sith, Daan found the floor to be most unstable.

"Why's your floor spin?" she asked.

"I don't think it does… maybe you're spinning?" Jade suggested. Daan looked down at herself to be sure. She didn't seem to be moving.

"Nope I'm not moving- definitely your ship." she pronounced.

"Huh…" Jade slurred "Guess I'm gonna have to get that looked at." she said sagely, her laughter calmed for the moment.

"Do you think you can spin it the other way… like using the Force?" Daan asked. Jade considered that as much as her alcohol clouded brain would allow. Lifting her hand and squinting her eyes she tried.

"Did that work?" she asked.

"No that just made it spin faster." Daan said mournfully.

"Oh, well, then I guess not. S'not good with the telekin- tele… not good at moving shit with my mind." Jade said, giving up on higher speech functions for the moment.

"Too fast." Daan muttered as she wretched. Jade scooted away from her.

"Pfttt… least I can hold my liquor." she said as she tried to stand. Stumbling she fell back to the floor with each attempt to rise. "Awww kriff it." she muttered. "I'll just sleep here. Walking's too hard… so's standing."

"Least I can still stand." Daan boasted. Jade raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're sitting like me."

"Well… sith." Daan cursed as she realized Jade was right. She tried to stand, but didn't fair much better then Jade had, and decided the floor was good enough for now. If only it would stop spinning.

* * *

Daan woke up with a raging headache. Way to much Whyrens… way way too much. She should of known better then to try out drink a Sith. Though she had modest Force abilities of her own, she had never pursued any training. She'd heard though that the Force could be used to assist with alcohol tolerance… Jedi could anyways. Looking around for Jade she saw the Sith did indeed possess that skill, though perhaps not to the same level as Jedi did. Jade did look hungover, but no where near as bad as Daan felt. Squatting beside her Jade rammed a mug of caffe under her nose. "This will help." she said.

"Why does it smell funny?" Daan asked, eying the drink skeptically.

"Hair of the vornskr." Jade told her and Daan made a face.

"You stuck vornskr fur in my drink?" she asked disgusted, and Jade rolled her eyes at her.

"It's an expression di'kut. I mixed a little Whyrens in." she told her and Daan looked a bit sheepish.

"Oh." she said, taking the warm beverage and sipping it. It did help a bit. As she sipped, Jade tossed her a couple pain relief pills as well.

"That should take care of the headache." she told her.

"How do you-" Daan started but then she remembered her present company. Sith, like Jedi had the annoying habit of being able to read minds. Jade was apparently still listening in because she nodded her head at the unspoken comment. "Oh fer kriffs sake, get out of my head you damn Sith." she growled. Jade shrugged and walked over to the table to nurse her own cup of caffe. Working with others was a definite adjustment for her, but she felt she was doing rather well. Since killing her Master, Jade had mostly wandered the galaxy alone, her only interaction with others being when she collected contracts or payments. Still Daan was at least somewhat tolerable. Certainly the girl could drink, even if she couldn't hold it as well. She didn't like Jedi so that was a plus. Jade decided if they had tried to send her with a Jedi she would of thrown them out the airlock as soon as they were off Coruscant. Daan wasn't a Jedi though... she actually detested the Jedi as much as Jade did herself… so she would give her a chance. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Translation of the Huttese used-

"Kee chai chai cun kuta?"- What are you doing here?

"Nee dolya pukee toba."- I come in peace.

"Mee dunkee gunko"- I am please to meet you

"U kalle rah doe kankee kung."- You are my kind of scum.

"Achuta, my pee kasa…" Hello, my name is…"

"Kuna kee wabdah nenoleeya." - I'd like to check in

"Kava nopees do bampa woola?" - How much is a room for the night?

The remainder of the trip was made with little further incident, outside a small fire that had started in the dining area when Jade had somewhat drunkenly attempted to demonstrate her fire breathing skills. It had been an impressive display to be sure, but it had made Daan rather glad twi'leks were hairless by nature so she did not have to deal with the inconvenience of missing patches of hair. As they dropped from hyperspace over Nal Hutta Jade flicked on the comm. "This is Syerkiuian Revenge, requesting clearance to land." she said. There was a crackle of static before a voice came on.

"Kee chai chai cun kuta?" the voice asked.

"My name is Jade. I'm here for a mix of business and pleasure I hope." she said calmly. Reaching out in the force she said "Nee dolya pukee toba." There was a laughing sound on the other end.

"I'm sure you do." the voice said "Mee dunkee gunko Jade. You can land on Platform 285. If you will be selling have your shipping manifests ready." the voice said.

"I don't plan to sell anything. Buying only this time." Jade said.

"Anything specific that I might direct you to?" the voice asked as Jade started the landing sequence.

"Mostly alcohol… maybe some spice." Jade answered casually. Daan raised her eyebrows at the other woman's casual discussion of engaging in illegal activities, but she seemed to know what she was doing. Anyways, this was Hutt space, not the Republic or the Empire… so laws were a little more lax here. The voice on the other end of the comm laughed deeply.

"U kalle rah doe kankee kung." he said and Jade laughed too.

"Glad to hear it." she said as she brought the ship down to land. Turning to face her Daan tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at Jade.

"You deal with Hutt often?" she asked. Jade grinned a bit too manically and nodded.

"I do. We share in common a hatred of Jedi, so it makes a nice working relationship… besides the fact they don't care if not all my cargo and ship modifications are entirely legal. Long as I pay my customs fees they will turn a blind eye. Handy when you carry multiple illegal explosives and enough fire power to wipe out half a planet." Jade explained. Daan felt a flicker of worry at that.

"Not all on your ship at the same time I hope?" she asked. Jade shrugged.

"Lets just say you never want to cause a spark in my cargo hold." she answered non committaly.

"Are you insane!" Daan shouted "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? I mean what if a pirate takes a good shot at you One shot through your shields and you will be blown out of the sky!" she yelled, her leku twitching in frustration.

"True, but it would take anyone dumb enough to try hit me out with me… which is why anyone who knows me… and most do in the underworld… no one will dare try it. They know it's suicide to hit my ship." Jade explained. "You really need to relax." she said as she strode casually down the loading ramp and onto the landing platform. Gesturing grandly to Daan, Jade smirked "Welcome to the grand planet of Nal Hutta." she said before turning her attention to the Hutt approaching them.

"Captain Jade I assume?" the Hutt asked in a slightly accented Basic. Jade nodded.

"Achuta, my pee kasa Jade and this is my co-pilot Daan" she responded, knowing the Hutt would respond more favourably to her speaking his own language instead of the Basic which he was clearly less than fluent in.

"I appreciate your speaking of our language Jade. My pee kasa Sulla" the Hutt introduced himself.

"What's he say?" Daan asked.

"Mmm, Sulla was just introducing himself." Jade explained. Turning back to the Hutt she said "Kuna kee wabdah nenoleeya… anywhere you'd recommend? Been a while since I've been here." she said, leaning against the ship casually. "Also where we can go for some drinks and entertainment would be appreciated." The Hutt considered it for a moment.

"Naam'kunn Hotel is a good spot to stay… as to entertainment… for enough credits I might be able to get you on the Drooga's Pleasure Barge…" Sulla said and Daan decided the Hutt was slimy in more ways then one. Jade raised an eyebrow at her, reading her thoughts no doubt, but responded casually to the Hutt.

"We'll consider it. For now I think I'll check in… and of course pay my fees. My ship won't need to be inspected since I am just here for fun, right?" Jade said, and Daan wondered if she was attempting a mind trick, but then she remembered Hutts were immune to those… so Jade was bribing him then.

"Of course Jade, come right this way and we will sort out that tricky paperwork." Sulla said far too smoothly. Apparently far more used to dealing with such low life then Daan was, Jade simply nodded and followed the Hutt to a rounded building which was apparently the customs office. A few moments later she returned.

"We should probably go check in now… and clear out of here quickly." she said. Daan looked at her alarmed.

"Please tell me you didn't…" she started to say then glanced at the Sith's belt. As she did she saw one of the thermal detonators was missing. Jade was rapidly striding away from the ship and towards town proper. Daan scrambled to catch up with her. As they hit the edge of town a loud boom sounded and throwing a quick glance over her shoulder, Daan confirmed her suspicions the customs office was no more… just a flaming wreck. Well that was one way to get out of paying customs duties… if one didn't mind jail time. Thankfully this was Nal Hutta and given the amount of illegal trade that went on here, it was doubtful anyone would notice or care.

Master Alcylon sat sipping a mug of stim tea, studying the small bugs scurrying across the leaves of the plants in the Temple Gardens. He didn't need the Force to tell him whatever news Daarik was bringing him was not good. Stress was written clearly across his padawan's face. Motioning the other man to sit on the bench beside him and offering him some tea, Master Alcylon sighed. "How bad is it Daarik?" he asked.

"Not five minutes on planet and our Sith friend has already blown up the customs office." Daarik said.

"I suppose she didn't want to pay her docking fees." Master Alclyon said laughing.

"Master!" Daarik said sternly "This is no laughing matter. She lured the customs officer into the office first then blew him up with the office." he said. Master Alcylon sobered at that.

"Anyone aware on Nal Hutta she is working for us?" he asked. Daarik shook his head.

"Thankfully not. She's not made a single mention of us so far and I greatly hope it stays that way." he sighed, rubbing the sides of his temple. "Do you think we made a mistake in sending her Master? So far Daan has been unable to control her and they've not even been on planet a day. Maybe we should call this off…" Daarik suggested. Master Alcylon sighed deeply.

"Were it that that were even possible now. If her reputation is anything to go by Jade will see this through no matter what we do, or if we even pay her." he explained.

"We couldn't of hired someone who had the least bit of sanity… or inclination to listen?" Daarik sighed.

"We could of… but no one with her passion or… lack of ethics shall we say? I expect the facilities will be guarded and beings inside… Jedi would not kill unless they had no other option and most Sith will not go against their own. She will get the job done, and she is the one person who we can be sure will without anything to sway her." Master Alcylon said.

"Is hiring someone to kill any different then killing with our own hands Master?" Daarik pressed. Master Alcylon shrugged.

"Perhaps not. My hope is there will be no loss of life… but in the event that is not possible… well… " he said trailing off. Daarik stood and resumed his pacing, most uneasy at his Master's answers to the his questions and his willingness to work with the Sith. He wondered if he should tell the Council of this. He disliked the idea of ratting out his Master, especially if it was true and the Council was in agreement… but Daarik felt there were things Master Alcylon was not telling him. He also feared his Master was skirting dangerously close to the Dark Side. Mulling it over he decided he would wait for now, then decide once he had more evidence in. If his suspicions were correct he would bring his concerns to the Council and allow them to deal with his wayward Master… but for now he would wait and watch.

Daan was grateful for Jade's familiarity with Nal Hutta as the Sith handed her a respirator. The planet's air was heavily polluted and breathing was rapidly becoming difficult. Checking her data pad she motioned to the left. "Map says Naam'kunn Hotel is over there… somewhere." she said squinting through the thick haze that hung in the air. "Would help if half the signs weren't in Huttese… I can't kriffing read this." Daan muttered cursing. Jade seemed utterly unaffected, her face an emotionless mask.

"It's that building there." she said, gesturing towards a nondescript building.

"That's the top hotel?" Daan asked, eyeing it dubiously.

"Not the top hotel… but a good spot to go if your dealings aren't entirely legal." Jade explained.

"You were serious about buying spice weren't you?" Daan asked, mentally tallying up how many laws they had already broken in less then a standard day here. Jade shrugged.

"Might as well. They produce good stuff here. Cheap booze too. Good to replenish my stocks since I'll need to use quite a bit if I am to make as much of a mess as my… employers hope for… or should I say employer?" she said.

"What do you mean?" Daan asked.

"I'm pretty sure Alcylon is working alone and just pretending to have a full backing. I suspect he has a lot of credits to toss around though, since he comes from one of the weather families on Coruscant. I don't really care either way." Jade explained. Daan considered that. It certainly made a lot of sense as to why she was here and not one of the Council. She made a mental note to kick her half-sister for suggesting her… if she even had. It was possible Master Alcylon had just pulled her name from records. Either way there was going to be a conversation when they got home… if they got home. She liked causing chaos, but Jade's frequent law breaking made her a bit concerned they would be arrested before they could get back off planet. Stepping into the hotel Daan found it was not nearly as bad as it looked from the outside. Certainly not the Skygrazer on Coruscant… but it wasn't a total dive either. As she studied the room Jade stepped up to the counter to make arrangements.

"Kuna kee wabdah nenoleeya." she told the desk clerk. "Kava nopees do bampa woola?"

"56 credits single… 86 double." the clerk told her.

"Oh so you do speak Basic here." Jade said. "Double, for three nights." she said. The clerk nodded, if the barely perceptible movement of the Hutt's head could be called a nod, and typed into the terminal in front of… her Jade guessed. Hutts were always so tricky to determine gender on. After a moment the clerk handed her a pass card.

"You are in room 558." the clerk told her and Jade nodded.

"I'll prepay… I might need to leave in a hurry." she said handing the appropriate number of credit chips to the clerk plus a few extra. "I trust I will not be disturbed." The hut's eyes widened for a second as Jade slipped her a high denomination chip, then turned back to Daan. "Come on lets settle in. I want to hit the bars tonight." she said, and started down the hall, not caring if the twi'lek followed or not. Daan found herself once again scrambling after the Sith and swearing to herself she needed to tag the girl with a locator chip. As she thought over the girl's words she realized tonight could be just as interesting. Bars? And Jade? With other people? Oh this could not end well


End file.
